Heaven or Hell
by Steampunk Timelord
Summary: which do you chose?


But I'm a good person!

"Beep, beep,beep!' I reached over and smacked the alarm clock and moaned, not wanting to get up yet. " "Come on Ann, you got to get ready for class." I slowly dragged myself out of bed and made some coffee, then I got ready for class.

After showering and brushing my teeth, I slipped on a cute light blue tee and some jeans, grabbed my book and headed out the door. I stopped by my friend Luca's store.

"Hey Luca! What's up?" The little Italian man looks over the counter. "The ceiling" he responded, smiling. I love that accent of his. He was five, six with black hair and an Italian tan. He was in a green shirt and khakis.

" What do you need Ann?"

"I'd like… a blueberry muffin!"

He smiled " I don't think you need the sugar. You're energetic enough as it is."

I just laughed as he got my muffin, but when he turned around, I could see that something was bothering him. "That will be one eighty nine."

I took out my money and paid him, then said " Luca, What's wrong? you don't look right."

He looked at me with his big brown eyes " Ann, as I was praying this morning, I felt that God wanted me took speak to you. Ann, do you know where you're going when you die?"

I responded angrily "Yeah, I going to be put in the ground, rot, then go back to nature. Luca, I like you and religion might be good for you, but keep it to yourself"

As I stormed off he cried "Jesus loves you, Ann, He gave Himself so you could go to Heaven!"

As I reached the intersection I thought " Christians, they think the're better than everyone else, I do more good than all the Christians in New York put together!"

I never saw that car hit me.

When I opened my eyes all I could say was " Why is it so bright in here?" I stood up and looked around. I saw this big gate painted white and this little booth. I walked over to the booth to try and figure out where I was. I looked in and saw to my surprise a old bald man in a white robe sitting there scribbleing on a scroll with three big books on the shelf behind him.

" Hey, old man, do you know where I am?"

He looked up " You're in Heaven."

"No, seriously."

" I am serious, you are in Heaven, Ann, you were hit by a red Correvette, you died instantly."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm Saint Peter, It's my job to know your name."

I just stared wide eyed and stuttered " Y-Y- Your Si- Saint Peter?" He nodded "and I'm dead?"

" Yes you are, you were hit by a car trying to cross an intersection. You died instantly. Now, we need to determine where you will spend your eternity" He pulled of the leftmost book and opened it. " You are Leanne Stephanie Ingle, correct?"

I stuttered " Y-yes sir"

He scanned through the book "Ah, here you are." Peter put the book back and grabbed the middle one.

" This is the Book of Works, In which is recorded all of your sins and good deeds." Peter began took read through it. " It seems you did a lot of good down on earth."

I smiled, thinking " Looks like I'm going to make it in!"

" But what really matters is this one" Peter pulled down the last book. "This" He said reverently " is the Lamb's Book of Life. In it is only the names of those who trusted in the blood of Jesus Christ to wash them of all there sin." I was speechless and afraid as he opened the book. When he looked up, he looked so sad and whispered " Leanne Stephanie Ingle, your name is not in the Lamb's Book of Life, you never asked Lord Jesus to forgive your sin and will have to spend the rest of eternity paying for it in Hell."

I felt terrified and enraged as I screamed " What about all the good works I did? I deserve to go to Heaven!" Peter just looked at me and said " Our good deeds are like fithy rags to God, No one can earn Heaven. It is by God's Grace and Mercy that we enter in. Judah!" An angel appeared next to me. " Yes, Saint Peter?" He nodded at me. The angel looked over, bowed, then grabbed my arm as a big hole appeared in the ground. Fire and smoke came gushing out, It was so hot. Then the angel, unaffected by the heat began to push me forward. I screamed and fought with everything I had, but he was to strong and shoved me in the hole.

I fell and fell. I got hotter all the time until I saw this roaring furnice below. I tried to sheild myself but it was useless. I fell in the middle of the flames. It burned, It burned so badly, but I never died. I screamed and screamed but knew it was no use. I was stuck here… forever.


End file.
